


Empty Seats, Empty Tables

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Stephen Strange, Drabble, Man do you know how much i needed this, Mind Control ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: Stephen revisits lost memories of his past.
And one questions comes to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know  
> i went with it
> 
> im currently running a doctor strange roleplay account that goes by @strangemagicaldoctors so totally check me out
> 
> newer chapters for cold flash will hopefully be coming out this thanksgiving break too !!
> 
> enjoy!

_**Time.** _

As Kaecilius had said, it ruins _**everything.**_

Stephen didn’t know what he was doing anymore, mind fogged and without a dire need to emote. There wasn’t anything that he could do with time, it’s nature confusing and forceful. It was no gentle thing, it’s hands of death wringing around your neck like a clock, ticking without a second chance. He needed a second chance.

_**He wanted it.** _

_The Ancient One,_ was what they had called her. With her brimming smile and cup of wonderful tea, she was well remembered. And almost forgotten. She was a **_beacon_** of knowledge, a ray of sunshine in a dark room, causing the plants in the room _**long**_ for her longing warmth. She was like a mother, still like a pond, yet _**dangerous**_ and _**tainted**_ like poison. It was something nobody could simply see and forget, yet Stephen had. 

_Christine Palme_ r was important to him too. Her gentle words lulling him to sleep, and fingers caressing his jaw with care. He would warm her hands by holding them in the snow, crystals landing in her hair as Stephen simply counted how many would stay on and how many would melt. The memories continued for her, and _**yet he didn’t know why.**_

_Wong and Hamir_ came soon came after, their calmness near to frightening yet stern and _ **some how**_ knowing. The two were strong, both in heart and in spirit. He didn’t know how the two could be so wise, or as gentle, Wong always somehow pushing through for the doctor, even if it wasn’t necessary. As for Hamir, he taught Stephen how to continue without his teacher. _**Without his mentor.**_

There wasn’t anything left in his memories anymore, just the _ **deafening**_ silence to the Sanctum. His eyes burned constantly, his tears to the pain not doing anything but adding onto the unnerving sensation. It was almost like something was on his face, but every time he looked, he was normal.

Sometimes he can _remember_ the moment they had gone. How they had gone down. The _**blood**_ draped like sticky, curtains, and their bodies sprawled out like they were dancing in the next life. Their tears stained the floor, forever there and never washed out. His hands were _**coated**_ with something, but he couldn’t _**remember**_ what. Was it _**blood?**_ Was he trying to help them?

_**Who killed his friends?**_ Who caused him to grow _**lonely**_ as the Sorcerer Supreme. Who killed the only people he trusted? 

_The only one’s he **trusted** with his life._

Little does he know.

_**That it was all his doing in the end.** _


End file.
